The integrity of the genome of eukaryotic cells is secured by complex signaling pathways, referred to as the DNA damage response (DDR), and multiple DNA repair mechanisms. Upon recognizing DNA damage activation of the DDR pathways results in cell cycle arrest, suppression of general translation, induction of DNA repair, and, finally, in cell survival or cell death. Proteins that directly recognize aberrant DNA structures, such as the MRE11-Rad50-Nbs1 complex recognizing DNA double strand breaks by binding to double-stranded DNA ends, or RPA (replication protein A) binding to single stranded DNA, recruit and activate the most upstream kinases of the DDR pathway, ATM (ataxia-telangiectasia mutated), ATR (ATM- and Rad3-related, UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot Q13535), and DNA-PKcs (DNA-dependent protein kinase). Whereas ATM is primarily activated by DNA double strand breaks, and DNA-PKcs is mainly involved in non-homologous end joining process of DNA repair, ATR responds to a broad spectrum of DNA damage, including double-strand breaks and lesions derived from interference with DNA replication. Major components of downstream signaling of ATM include Chk2 and p53, whereas ATR signaling involves Chk1 and cdc25. Knockout of the ATR gene in mice is embryonically lethal and ATR knockout cells develop chromosome breaks and undergo apoptosis [E. J. Brown, D. Baltimore: ATR disruption leads to chromosomal fragmentation and early embryonic lethality. Genes Dev. 14, 397-402, 2000]. In contrast, ATM is not essential for cell survival although ATM knockout cells are hypersensitive to ionizing radiation and agents which cause DNA double-strand breaks.
ATR, which forms a complex with ATRIP (ATR-interacting protein, UniProtKB/Swiss-Prot Q8WXE1) is mainly activated by long stretches of single-stranded DNA which are generated by the continuing DNA unwinding activity of helicases upon stalled replication. This replication stress with stalled replication forks may be induced by ultraviolet light, certain chemotherapeutic drugs, hydroxyurea, or aberrant oncogenic signaling resulting in increased replication initiation or origin firing. Activation of ATR results in inhibition of the cell cycle in S or G2 phase via the Chk1-cdc25 pathway and in suppression of late origin firing. The cell gains time to resolve the replication stress and, eventually, to restart replication after the source of stress has been removed. As the ATR pathway ensures cell survival after replication stress it potentially contributes to resistance to chemotherapy. Thus inhibition of ATR kinase activity could be useful for cancer treatment.
In oncogene-driven tumor cells (e.g. Ras mutation/upregulation, Myc upregulation, CyclinE overexpression) increased replication stress has been observed as compared to healthy normal cells. ATR suppression in Ras oncogene driven cells was reported to result in substantial tumor cell killing [O. Gilad, B Y Nabet, et al.: Combining ATR suppression with oncogenic Ras synergistically increases genomic instability, causing synthetic lethality or tumorigenesis in a dosage-dependent manner. Cancer Res. 70, 9693-9702, 2010].
Although ATM and ATR are principally activated by different types of DNA damage their signaling includes some cross-talk thus that they can, at least partially, substitute for each others function. This finding suggests some tumor-cell selectivity of pharmaceutical inhibition of ATR. A healthy normal cell, which has ATM and ATR pathways in parallel, arrests in G1 phase of the cell cycle upon induced DNA damage even in presence of an ATR inhibitor. In contrast, a tumor cell which most often deficient in ATM and/or p53 signaling relies on the ATR pathway and undergoes cell death in presence of an ATR inhibitor. This suggests that ATR inhibitors may be used for the treatment of tumors with deficient ATM signaling and/or p53 function.
Details of DDR signaling and the functional role of ATM and ATR were recently reviewed in: E. Fokas, R. Prevo et al.: Targeting ATR in DNA damage response and cancer therapeutics. Cancer Treatment Rev 40, 109-117, 2014. J. M. Wagner & S. H. Kaufmann: Prospects for the use of ATR inhibitors to treat cancer. Pharmaceuticals 3, 1311-1334, 2010. D. Woods & J. J. Tuchi: Chemotherapy induced DNA damage response. Cancer Biol. Thera. 14, 379-389, 2013. A. Marechal & L. Zou: DNA damage sensing by the ATM and ATR kinases. Cold Spring Harb. Perspect. Biol. 5, a012716, 2013. M. K. Zeman & K. A. Cimprich: Causes and consequences of replication stress. Nat. Cell Biol. 16, 2-9, 2014. S. Llona-Minguez, A. Haglund et al.: Chemical strategies for development of ATR inhibitors. Exp. Rev. Mol. Med. 16, e10, 2014.
Some inhibitors of ATR kinase are known (J. Med. Chem. 2013, 56, 2125-2138; Exp. Rev. Mol. Med. 16, e10, 2014; WO2010054398A1; WO2010071837A1; WO2010073034A1; WO2011143399A1; WO2011143419A1; WO2011143422A1; WO2011143423A2; WO2011143425A2; WO2011143426A1; WO2011154737A1; WO2011163527A1; WO2012138938A1; WO2012178123A1; WO2012178124A1; WO2012178125A1; WO2013049719A1; WO2013049720A1; WO2013049722A1; WO2013049859A1; WO2013071085A1; WO2013071088A1; WO2013071090A1; WO2013071093A1; WO2013071094A1; WO2013152298A1; WO2014062604A1; WO2014089379A1; WO2014143240).
WO 0058307 describe aryl fused 2,4-disubstituted pyridines as NK3 receptor ligands. However, no 1,7-naphthyridine compounds are exemplified.
WO 2006039718 describe aryl nitrogen-containing bicyclic compounds for the prophylaxis and treatment of protein kinase mediated diseases. However, no 1,7-naphthyridine compounds are exemplified.
WO 2008017461 and the Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 2011, 54(22), 7899-7910 describe 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives as p38 MAP kinase inhibitors. The 8-position of the 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives is substituted with a phenyl ring. No 1,7-naphthyridine compounds are exemplified, which are substituted with a heteroaryl group in the 8-position of the 1,7-naphthyridine.
There is a need for the development of ATR inhibitors for treating diseases, in particular hyperproliferative diseases. The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide further compounds which inhibit ATR. It was found, surprisingly, that 2-(Morpholin-4-yl)-1,7-naphthyridines of general formula (I) or (Ib) inhibit ATR.
In accordance with a first aspect, the present invention covers compounds of general formula (I)
in which:    R1 represents a group selected from:

wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;    R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, —NR7R8, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —SiR10R11R12, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10 or —(PO)(R10)2,            wherein each C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with halogen, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C6-alkyl optionally substituted one or more times with hydroxyl or phenyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —NR7(CO)R10, —NR8(CO)OR7, —NR(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, —(PO)(R10)2 or with a heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl;        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl;            R3, R4 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with halogen; or    R7 and R8 together represent a 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group, which is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with a substituent selected from C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, said 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group optionally containing one further heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O, N and S;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, wherein each C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with R3;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 5- to 8-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8 or CN;    R12 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;    R1 represents halogen, OH, —NR7R8, CN, NO2, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, —(CO)OR7 or —(CO)NR7R8;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
The terms as mentioned in the present text have the following meanings: The term “halogen atom”, “halo-” or “Hal-” is to be understood as meaning a fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atom.
The term “C1-C6-alkyl” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, saturated, monovalent hydrocarbon group having 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 carbon atoms, e.g. a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, iso-propyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, iso-pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 1-methylbutyl, 1-ethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, neo-pentyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 4-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, or 1,2-dimethylbutyl group, or an isomer thereof. Particularly, said group has 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms (“C1-C4-alkyl”), e.g. a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, iso-propyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl group, more particularly 1, 2 or 3 carbon atoms (“C1-C3-alkyl”), e.g. a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or iso-propyl group.
The term “C1-C6-haloalkyl” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, saturated, monovalent hydrocarbon group in which the term “C1-C6-alkyl” is defined supra, and in which one or more hydrogen atoms is replaced by a halogen atom, in identically or differently, i.e. one halogen atom being independent from another. Particularly, said halogen atom is F. Said C1-C6-haloalkyl group is, for example, —CF3, —CHF2, —CH2F, —CF2CF3 or —CH2CF3.
The term “C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, saturated, monovalent hydrocarbon group in which the term “C1-C4-alkyl” is defined supra, and in which one or more hydrogen atoms is replaced by a hydroxy group, e.g. a hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2,3-dihydroxypropyl, 1,3-dihydroxypropan-2-yl, 3-hydroxy-2-methyl-propyl, 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-propyl, 1-hydroxy-2-methyl-propyl group.
The term “C1-C6-alkoxy” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, saturated, monovalent, hydrocarbon group of formula —O-alkyl, in which the term “alkyl” is defined supra, e.g. a methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, iso-butoxy, tert-butoxy, sec-butoxy, pentoxy, iso-pentoxy, or n-hexoxy group, or an isomer thereof. Particularly, said “C1-C6-alkoxy” can contain 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 carbon atoms, (a “C1-C5-alkoxy”), preferably 1, 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms (“C1-C4-alkoxy”).
The term “C1-C6-haloalkoxy” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, saturated, monovalent C1-C6-alkoxy group, as defined supra, in which one or more of the hydrogen atoms is replaced, in identically or differently, by a halogen atom. Particularly, said halogen atom is F. Said C1-C6-haloalkoxy group is, for example, —OCF3, —OCHF2, —OCH2F, —OCF2CF3, or —OCH2CF3.
The term “C2-C6-alkenyl” is to be understood as meaning a linear or branched, monovalent hydrocarbon group, which contains one or more double bonds, and which has 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms or 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms (“C2-C4-alkenyl”), particularly 2 or 3 carbon atoms (“C2-C3-alkenyl”), it being understood that in the case in which said alkenyl group contains more than one double bond, then said double bonds may be isolated from, or conjugated with, each other. Said alkenyl group is, for example, a vinyl, allyl, (E)-2-methylvinyl, (Z)-2-methylvinyl, homoallyl, (E)-but-2-enyl, (Z)-but-2-enyl, (E)-but-1-enyl, (Z)-but-1-enyl, pent-4-enyl, (E)-pent-3-enyl, (Z)-pent-3-enyl, (E)-pent-2-enyl, (Z)-pent-2-enyl, (E)-pent-1-enyl, (Z)-pent-1-enyl, hex-5-enyl, (E)-hex-4-enyl, (Z)-hex-4-enyl, (E)-hex-3-enyl, (Z)-hex-3-enyl, (E)-hex-2-enyl, (Z)-hex-2-enyl, (E)-hex-1-enyl, (Z)-hex-1-enyl, isopropenyl, 2-methylprop-2-enyl, 1-methylprop-2-enyl, 2-methylprop-1-enyl, (E)-1-methylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-1-methylprop-1-enyl, 3-methylbut-3-enyl, 2-methylbut-3-enyl, 1-methylbut-3-enyl, 3-methylbut-2-enyl, (E)-2-methylbut-2-enyl, (Z)-2-methylbut-2-enyl, (E)-1-methylbut-2-enyl, (Z)-1-methylbut-2-enyl, (E)-3-methylbut-1-enyl, (Z)-3-methylbut-1-enyl, (E)-2-methylbut-1-enyl, (Z)-2-methylbut-1-enyl, (E)-1-methylbut-1-enyl, (Z)-1-methylbut-1-enyl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-enyl, 1-ethylprop-1-enyl, 1-propylvinyl, 1-isopropylvinyl, 4-methylpent-4-enyl, 3-methylpent-4-enyl, 2-methylpent-4-enyl, 1-methylpent-4-enyl, 4-methylpent-3-enyl, (E)-3-methylpent-3-enyl, (Z)-3-methylpent-3-enyl, (E)-2-methylpent-3-enyl, (Z)-2-methylpent-3-enyl, (E)-1-methylpent-3-enyl, (Z)-1-methylpent-3-enyl, (E)-4-methylpent-2-enyl, (Z)-4-methylpent-2-enyl, (E)-3-methylpent-2-enyl, (Z)-3-methylpent-2-enyl, (E)-2-methylpent-2-enyl, (Z)-2-methylpent-2-enyl, (E)-1-methylpent-2-enyl, (Z)-1-methylpent-2-enyl, (E)-4-methylpent-1-enyl, (Z)-4-methylpent-1-enyl, (E)-3-methylpent-1-enyl, (Z)-3-methylpent-1-enyl, (E)-2-methylpent-1-enyl, (Z)-2-methylpent-1-enyl, (E)-1-methylpent-1-enyl, (Z)-1-methylpent-1-enyl, 3-ethylbut-3-enyl, 2-ethylbut-3-enyl, 1-ethylbut-3-enyl, (E)-3-ethylbut-2-enyl, (Z)-3-ethylbut-2-enyl, (E)-2-ethylbut-2-enyl, (Z)-2-ethylbut-2-enyl, (E)-1-ethylbut-2-enyl, (Z)-1-ethylbut-2-enyl, (E)-3-ethylbut-1-enyl, (Z)-3-ethylbut-1-enyl, 2-ethylbut-1-enyl, (E)-1-ethylbut-1-enyl, (Z)-1-ethylbut-1-enyl, 2-propylprop-2-enyl, 1-propylprop-2-enyl, 2-isopropylprop-2-enyl, 1-isopropylprop-2-enyl, (E)-2-propylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-2-propylprop-1-enyl, (E)-1-propylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-1-propylprop-1-enyl, (E)-2-isopropylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-2-isopropylprop-1-enyl, (E)-1-isopropylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-1-isopropylprop-1-enyl, (E)-3,3-dimethylprop-1-enyl, (Z)-3,3-dimethylprop-1-enyl, 1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)ethenyl, buta-1,3-dienyl, penta-1,4-dienyl, hexa-1,5-dienyl, or methyihexadienyl group. Particularly, said group is vinyl or allyl.
The term “C3-C10-cycloalkyl” is to be understood as meaning a saturated, monovalent, mono-, or bicyclic hydrocarbon ring which contains 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 or 10 carbon atoms (“C3-C10-cycloalkyl”). Said C3-C10-cycloalkyl group is for example, a monocyclic hydrocarbon ring, e.g. a cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl or cyclodecyl, or a bicyclic hydrocarbon ring, e.g. a perhydropentalenylene or decalin ring. Particularly, said ring contains 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms (“C3-C6-cycloalkyl”), preferably cyclopropyl.
The term “3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl” is to be understood as meaning a saturated, monovalent, mono- or bicyclic hydrocarbon ring which contains 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 carbon atoms, and one or more heteroatom-containing groups selected from C(═O), O, S, S(═O), S(═O)2, NRa, in which Ra represents a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl group; it being possible for said heterocycloalkyl group to be attached to the rest of the molecule via any one of the carbon atoms or, if present, the nitrogen atom.
Particularly, said 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl can contain 2, 3, 4, or 5 carbon atoms, and one or more of the above-mentioned heteroatom-containing groups (a “3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl”), more particularly said heterocycloalkyl can contain 4 or 5 carbon atoms, and one or more of the above-mentioned heteroatom-containing groups (a “5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl”).
Particularly, without being limited thereto, said heterocycloalkyl can be a 4-membered ring, such as an azetidinyl, oxetanyl, or a 5-membered ring, such as tetrahydrofuranyl, dioxolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, or a 6-membered ring, such as tetrahydropyranyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, dithianyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, or trithianyl, or a 7-membered ring, such as a diazepanyl ring, for example. Optionally, said heterocycloalkyl can be benzo fused. Preferably, the 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl is a tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl or piperazinyl.
Said heterocycloalkyl can be bicyclic, such as, without being limited thereto, a 5,5-membered ring, e.g. a hexahydrocyclopenta[c]pyrrol-2(1H)-yl ring, or a 5,6-membered bicyclic ring, e.g. a hexahydropyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrazin-2(1H)-yl ring.
As mentioned supra, said nitrogen atom-containing ring can be partially unsaturated, i.e. it can contain one or more double bonds, such as, without being limited thereto, a 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrolyl, 4H-[1,3,4]thiadiazinyl, 4,5-dihydrooxazolyl, or 4H-[1,4]thiazinyl ring, for example, or, it may be benzo-fused, such as, without being limited thereto, a dihydroisoquinolinyl ring, for example.
The term “3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy” of formula —O-heterocycloalkyl, in which the term “heterocycloalkyl” is defined supra, is to be understood as meaning a saturated, monovalent, mono- or bicyclic hydrocarbon ring which contains 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 carbon atoms, and one or more heteroatom-containing groups selected from C(═O), O, S, S(═O), S(═O)2, NRa, in which Ra represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl group and which is connected to the rest of the molecule via an oxygen atom, e.g. a pyrrolidineoxy, tetrahydrofuraneoxy or tetrahydropyranoxy.
The term “4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl” is to be understood as meaning an unsaturated, monovalent, mono- or bicyclic hydrocarbon ring which contains 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 carbon atoms, and one or more heteroatom-containing groups selected from C(═O), O, S, S(═O), S(═O)2, NRa, in which Ra represents a hydrogen atom, or a C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl group; it being possible for said heterocycloalkenyl group to be attached to the rest of the molecule via any one of the carbon atoms or, if present, the nitrogen atom. Examples of said heterocycloalkenyl may contain one or more double bonds, e.g. 4H-pyranyl, 2H-pyranyl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-4-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 3H-diazirinyl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrolyl, [1,3]dioxolyl, 4H-[1,3,4]thiadiazinyl, 2,5-dihydrofuranyl, 2,3-dihydrofuranyl, 2,5-dihydrothiophenyl, 2,3-dihydrothiophenyl, 4,5-dihydrooxazolyl, 4H-[1,4]thiazinyl or 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl group or it may be benzo fused.
The term “heteroaryl” is understood as meaning a monovalent, monocyclic-, bicyclic- or tricyclic aromatic ring system having 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 or 14 ring atoms (a “5- to 14-membered heteroaryl” group), 5 or 6 or 9 or 10 ring atoms (a “5- to 10-membered heteroaryl” group) or particularly 5 or 6 ring atoms (“5- to 6-membered heteroaryl” group), and which contains at least one heteroatom which may be identical or different, said heteroatom being such as oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur, and in addition in each case can be benzocondensed. Particularly, heteroaryl is selected from thienyl, furanyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thia-4H-pyrazolyl etc., and benzo derivatives thereof, such as, for example, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzotriazolyl, indazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, etc.; or pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, etc., and benzo derivatives thereof, such as, for example, quinolinyl, quinazolinyl, isoquinolinyl, etc.; or azocinyl, indolizinyl, purinyl, etc., and benzo derivatives thereof; or cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthpyridinyl, pteridinyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxazinyl, xanthenyl, oxepinyl or 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl, etc.
In general, and unless otherwise mentioned, the heteroarylic or heteroarylenic radicals include all the possible isomeric forms thereof, e.g. the positional isomers thereof. Thus, for some illustrative non-restricting example, the term pyridinyl or pyridinylene includes pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-2-ylene, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-3-ylene, pyridin-4-yl and pyridin-4-ylene; or the term thienyl or thienylene includes thien-2-yl, thien-2-ylene, thien-3-yl and thien-3-ylene.
The term “C1-C6”, as used throughout this text, e.g. in the context of the definition of “C1-C6-alkyl”, “C1-C6-haloalkyl”, “C1-C6-alkoxy”, or “C1-C6-haloalkoxy” is to be understood as meaning an alkyl group having a finite number of carbon atoms of 1 to 6, i.e. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 carbon atoms. It is to be understood further that said term “C1-C6” is to be interpreted as any sub-range comprised therein, e.g. C1-C6, C2-C5, C3-C4, C1-C2, C1-C3, C1-C4, C1-C5; particularly C1-C2, C1-C3, C1-C4, C1-C5, C1-C6; more particularly C1-C4; in the case of “C1-C6-haloalkyl” or “C1-C6-haloalkoxy” even more particularly C1-C2.
Similarly, as used herein, the term “C2-C6”, as used throughout this text, e.g. in the context of the definitions of “C2-C6-alkenyl” and “C2-C6-alkynyl”, is to be understood as meaning an alkenyl group or an alkynyl group having a finite number of carbon atoms of 2 to 6, i.e. 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6 carbon atoms. It is to be understood further that said term “C2-C6” is to be interpreted as any sub-range comprised therein, e.g. C1-C6, C3-C5, C3-C4, C2-C3, C2-C4. C2-C5; particularly C2-C3.
Further, as used herein, the term “C3-C6”, as used throughout this text, e.g. in the context of the definition of “C3-C6-cycloalkyl”, is to be understood as meaning a cycloalkyl group having a finite number of carbon atoms of 3 to 6, i.e. 3, 4, 5 or 6 carbon atoms. It is to be understood further that said term “C3-C6” is to be interpreted as any sub-range comprised therein, e.g. C3-C6, C4-C5, C3-C5, C3-C4, C4-C6, C5-C6; particularly C3-C6.
Further, as used herein, the term “C2-C4”, as used throughout this text, e.g. in the context of “C2-C4-alkenyl” is to be understood as meaning a alkenyl group having a finite number of carbon atoms of 2 to 4, i.e. 2, 3 or 4 carbon atoms. It is to be understood further that said term “C2-C4” is to be interpreted as any sub-range comprised therein, e.g. C2-C4, C2-C3, C3-C4.
The term “substituted” means that one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom's normal valency under the existing circumstances is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
The term “optionally substituted” means optional substitution with the specified groups, radicals or moieties.
Ring system substituent means a substituent attached to an aromatic or nonaromatic ring system which, for example, replaces an available hydrogen on the ring system.
As used herein, the term “one or more”, e.g. in the definition of the substituents of the compounds of the general formulae of the present invention, is understood as meaning “one, two, three, four or five, particularly one, two, three or four, more particularly one, two or three, even more particularly one or two”.
The invention also includes all suitable isotopic variations of a compound of the invention. An isotopic variation of a compound of the invention is defined as one in which at least one atom is replaced by an atom having the same atomic number but an atomic mass different from the atomic mass usually or predominantly found in nature. Examples of isotopes that can be incorporated into a compound of the invention include isotopes of hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorus, sulphur, fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, such as 2H (deuterium), 3H (tritium), 11C, 13C, 14C, 15N, 17O, 18O, 32P, 33P, 33S, 34S, 35S, 36S, 18F, 36Cl, 82Br, 123I, 124I, 129I and 131I, respectively. Certain isotopic variations of a compound of the invention, for example, those in which one or more radioactive isotopes such as 3H or 14C are incorporated, are useful in drug and/or substrate tissue distribution studies. Tritiated and carbon-14, i.e., 14C, isotopes are particularly preferred for their ease of preparation and detectability. Further, substitution with isotopes such as deuterium may afford certain therapeutic advantages resulting from greater metabolic stability, for example, increased in vivo half-life or reduced dosage requirements and hence may be preferred in some circumstances. Isotopic variations of a compound of the invention can generally be prepared by conventional procedures known by a person skilled in the art such as by the illustrative methods or by the preparations described in the examples hereafter using appropriate isotopic variations of suitable reagents.
Where the plural form of the word compounds, salts, polymorphs, hydrates, solvates and the like, is used herein, this is taken to mean also a single compound, salt, polymorph, isomer, hydrate, solvate or the like.
By “stable compound” or “stable structure” is meant a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
The compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric centre, depending upon the location and nature of the various substituents desired. Asymmetric carbon atoms may be present in the (R) or (S) configuration, resulting in racemic mixtures in the case of a single asymmetric centre, and diastereomeric mixtures in the case of multiple asymmetric centres. In certain instances, asymmetry may also be present due to restricted rotation about a given bond, for example, the central bond adjoining two substituted aromatic rings of the specified compounds.
The compounds of the present invention may contain sulphur atoms which are asymmetric, such as an asymmetric sulphoxide or sulphoximine group, of structure:
for example,in which * indicates atoms to which the rest of the molecule can be bound.
Substituents on a ring may also be present in either cis or trans form. It is intended that all such configurations (including enantiomers and diastereomers), are included within the scope of the present invention.
Preferred compounds are those which produce the more desirable biological activity. Separated, pure or partially purified isomers and stereoisomers or racemic or diastereomeric mixtures of the compounds of this invention are also included within the scope of the present invention. The purification and the separation of such materials can be accomplished by standard techniques known in the art.
The optical isomers can be obtained by resolution of the racemic mixtures according to conventional processes, for example, by the formation of diastereoisomeric salts using an optically active acid or base or formation of covalent diastereomers. Examples of appropriate acids are tartaric, diacetyltartaric, ditoluoyltartaric and camphorsulfonic acid. Mixtures of diastereoisomers can be separated into their individual diastereomers on the basis of their physical and/or chemical differences by methods known in the art, for example, by chromatography or fractional crystallisation. The optically active bases or acids are then liberated from the separated diastereomeric salts. A different process for separation of optical isomers involves the use of chiral chromatography (e.g., chiral HPLC columns), with or without conventional derivatisation, optimally chosen to maximise the separation of the enantiomers. Suitable chiral HPLC columns are manufactured by Daicel, e.g., Chiracel OD and Chiracel OJ among many others, all routinely selectable. Enzymatic separations, with or without derivatisation, are also useful. The optically active compounds of this invention can likewise be obtained by chiral syntheses utilizing optically active starting materials.
In order to limit different types of isomers from each other reference is made to IUPAC Rules Section E (Pure Appl Chem 45, 11-30, 1976).
The present invention includes all possible stereoisomers of the compounds of the present invention as single stereoisomers, or as any mixture of said stereoisomers, e.g. R- or S-isomers, or E- or Z-isomers, in any ratio. Isolation of a single stereoisomer, e.g. a single enantiomer or a single diastereomer, of a compound of the present invention may be achieved by any suitable state of the art method, such as chromatography, especially chiral chromatography, for example.
Further, the compounds of the present invention may exist as tautomers. For example, any compound of the present invention which contains a pyrazole moiety as a heteroaryl group for example can exist as a 1H tautomer, or a 2H tautomer, or even a mixture in any amount of the two tautomers, or a triazole moiety for example can exist as a 1H tautomer, a 2H tautomer, or a 4H tautomer, or even a mixture in any amount of said 1H, 2H and 4H tautomers, namely:

The present invention includes all possible tautomers of the compounds of the present invention as single tautomers, or as any mixture of said tautomers, in any ratio.
Further, the compounds of the present invention can exist as N-oxides, which are defined in that at least one nitrogen of the compounds of the present invention is oxidised. The present invention includes all such possible N-oxides.
The present invention also relates to useful forms of the compounds as disclosed herein, such as metabolites, hydrates, solvates, prodrugs, salts, in particular pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and co-precipitates.
The compounds of the present invention can exist as a hydrate, or as a solvate, wherein the compounds of the present invention contain polar solvents, in particular water, methanol or ethanol for example as structural element of the crystal lattice of the compounds. The amount of polar solvents, in particular water, may exist in a stoichiometric or non-stoichiometric ratio. In the case of stoichiometric solvates, e.g. a hydrate, hemi-, (semi-), mono-, sesqui-, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-etc. solvates or hydrates, respectively, are possible. The present invention includes all such hydrates or solvates.
Further, the compounds of the present invention can exist in free form, e.g. as a free base, or as a free acid, or as a zwitterion, or can exist in the form of a salt. Said salt may be any salt, either an organic or inorganic addition salt, particularly any pharmaceutically acceptable organic or inorganic addition salt, customarily used in pharmacy.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” refers to a relatively non-toxic, inorganic or organic acid addition salt of a compound of the present invention. For example, see S. M. Berge, et al. “Pharmaceutical Salts,” J. Pharm. Sci. 1977, 66, 1-19.
A suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salt of the compounds of the present invention may be, for example, an acid-addition salt of a compound of the present invention bearing a nitrogen atom, in a chain or in a ring, for example, which is sufficiently basic, such as an acid-addition salt with an inorganic acid, such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, sulfuric, bisulfuric, phosphoric, or nitric acid, for example, or with an organic acid, such as formic, acetic, acetoacetic, pyruvic, trifluoroacetic, propionic, butyric, hexanoic, heptanoic, undecanoic, lauric, benzoic, salicylic, 2-(4-hydroxybenzoyl)-benzoic, camphoric, cinnamic, cyclopentanepropionic, digluconic, 3-hydroxy-2-naphthoic, nicotinic, pamoic, pectinic, persulfuric, 3-phenylpropionic, picric, pivalic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, itaconic, sulfamic, trifluoromethanesulfonic, dodecylsulfuric, ethansulfonic, benzenesulfonic, para-toluenesulfonic, methansulfonic, 2-naphthalenesulfonic, naphthalinedisulfonic, camphorsulfonic acid, citric, tartaric, stearic, lactic, oxalic, malonic, succinic, malic, adipic, alginic, maleic, fumaric, D-gluconic, mandelic, ascorbic, glucoheptanoic, glycerophosphoric, aspartic, sulfosalicylic, hemisulfuric, or thiocyanic acid, for example.
Further, another suitably pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a compound of the present invention which is sufficiently acidic, is an alkali metal salt, for example a sodium or potassium salt, an alkaline earth metal salt, for example a calcium or magnesium salt, an ammonium salt or a salt with an organic base which affords a physiologically acceptable cation, for example a salt with N-methyl-glucamine, dimethyl-glucamine, ethyl-glucamine, lysine, dicyclohexylamine, 1,6-hexadiamine, ethanolamine, glucosamine, sarcosine, serinol, tris-hydroxy-methyl-aminomethane, aminopropandiol, sovak-base, 1-amino-2,3,4-butantriol. Additionally, basic nitrogen containing groups may be quaternised with such agents as lower alkyl halides such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chlorides, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, and dibutyl sulfate; and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and strearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides and others.
Those skilled in the art will further recognise that acid addition salts of the claimed compounds may be prepared by reaction of the compounds with the appropriate inorganic or organic acid via any of a number of known methods. Alternatively, alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of acidic compounds of the invention are prepared by reacting the compounds of the invention with the appropriate base via a variety of known methods.
The present invention includes all possible salts of the compounds of the present invention as single salts, or as any mixture of said salts, in any ratio.
Furthermore, the present invention includes all possible crystalline forms, or polymorphs, of the compounds of the present invention, either as single polymorphs, or as a mixture of more than one polymorphs, in any ratio.
When radicals in the compounds of the present invention are substituted, the radicals may be mono- or polysubstituted, unless specified otherwise. In the context of the present invention, all radicals which occur more than once are defined independently of one another. Substitution by one, two or three identical or different substituents is preferred.
In the context of the present invention, the term “treatment” or “treating” includes inhibition, retardation, checking, alleviating, attenuating, restricting, reducing, suppressing, repelling or healing of a disease (the term “disease” includes but is not limited a condition, a disorder, an injury or a health problem), or the development, the course or the progression of such states and/or the symptoms of such states. The term “therapy” is understood here to be synonymous with the term “treatment”.
The terms “prevention”, “prophylaxis” or “preclusion” are used synonymously in the context of the present invention and refer to the avoidance or reduction of the risk of contracting, experiencing, suffering from or having a disease or a development or advancement of such states and/or the symptoms of such states.
The treatment or prevention of a disease may be partial or complete.
In another embodiment, the present invention covers compounds of general formula (I)
in which:    R1 represents a group selected from:

wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;    R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, —NR7R8, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —SiR10R11R12, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10 or —(PO)(R10)2,            wherein each C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with halogen, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C6-alkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —NR7(CO)R10, —NR8(CO)OR7, —NR8(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, —(PO)(R10)2 or with a heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl;        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl;            R3, R4 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl; or    R7 and R8 together represent a 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group, which is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with a substituent selected from C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, said 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group optionally containing one further heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O, N and S;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, wherein each C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with R3;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 5- to 8-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8 or CN;    R12 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;    R1 represents halogen, OH, —NR7R8, CN, NO2, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, —(CO)OR7 or —(CO)NR7R8;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (I), supra, in which:    R1 represents a group selected from:

wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;    R2 represents hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10,            wherein each C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl, is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C4-alkyl, 5-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2 or with a 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl;        wherein each 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl;            R3, R4 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, —(CO)OR7;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib)
in which R1, R2, R4, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12 and R13 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) supra or infra.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, CN, methyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C3-alkenyl, cyclopropyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10,            wherein each methyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C3-alkenyl, cyclopropyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, pyridinyl or thiazolyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, OH, —NR7R8, methyl, 5-membered heterocycloalkyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, or with a group selected from:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        wherein each 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with methyl;            R4 represents hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, methyl, —(CO)OR7;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, CN, methyl, cyclopropyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, 5- to 10-membered heteroaryl, phenyl, —NR7R8, —N═(SO)R9R10, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(SO2)R9, —SR9,            wherein each methyl, C2-C3-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 5- to 10-membered heteroaryl, phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C4-alkyl, cyclopropyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2 or with a group selected from:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with methyl;            R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, cyclopropyl or optionally halogenated phenyl;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, methyl, —(CO)OR7;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents CN, C1-C4-alkoxy, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, cyclopropyl, —NR7R8, —N═(SO)R9R10, phenyl, 5- to 10-membered heteroaryl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl,            wherein each C1-C4-alkoxy, phenyl, 5- to 10-membered heteroaryl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, —NR7R8, C1-C4-alkyl, cyclopropyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10;            R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, cyclopropyl or optionally halogenated phenyl;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R10 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents CN, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butyloxy, isopropoxy, methylsulfanyl, cyclopropyl, —NR7R8, (4-oxido-1,4λ4-oxathian-4-ylidene)amino, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridinyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2-oxazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyranyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, methanesulphonyl,            wherein each ethoxy, propoxy, butyloxy, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrroly, thienyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2-oxazolyl, imidazolyl, piperidinyl or piperazinyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, —NR7R8, methyl, ethyl, 2,2,-dimethylethyl, cyclopropyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, hydroxymethyl, benzyl, piperazinyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, methanesulphonyl, —((SO)═NR11)R10;            R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, methyl, 2,2-dimethylethyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, cyclopropyl or fluorophenyl;    R10 represents methyl;    R11 represents hydrogen;or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, —NR7R8, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —SiR10R11R12, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10 or —(PO)(R10)2,            wherein each C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with halogen, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C6-alkyl optionally substituted with hydroxyl or phenyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —NR7(CO)R10, NR8(CO)OR7, —NR8(CO) NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, —(PO)(R10)2 or with a heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl;        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl;            R3, R4 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with halogen; or    R7 and R8 together represent a 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group, which is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with a substituent selected from C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, said 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic amine group optionally containing one further heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O, N and S;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, wherein each C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with R3;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or R9 and R1 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 5- to 8-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8 or CN;    R12 represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;    R13 represents halogen, OH, —NR7R8, CN, NO2, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, —(CO)OR7 or —(CO)NR7R8.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, —NR7R8, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —N═(SO)R9R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, —(PO)(R10)2,            wherein each C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with                    halogen, OH, amino, —NR7R8,            C1-C4-alkyl optionally substituted with hydroxyl or phenyl,            C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —NR7(CO)R10, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, or with a heteroaryl group;                        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with methyl;            R4 represents hydrogen or methyl;    R7, R8 represent, independently from each other, hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or phenyl, which phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with halogen;    R9 represents C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, wherein each C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with R3;    R10 represents C1-C4-alkyl; or    R9 and R1 together, in case of —N═(SO)R9R10 group, represent a 5- to 8-membered heterocycloalkyl group;    R11 represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8 or CN;    R13 represents halogen, OH or C1-C6-alkoxy.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which    R1 represents:
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;            R2 represents hydrogen, chloro,-amino, propylamino, dimethylamino, methyl(propyl)amino, methyl(2-methylpropyl)amino, 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, CN, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, pentan-3-yl, hexan-2-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutan-2-yl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, 2-methyl-propan-1-yloxy, propan-2-yloxy, (2-oxotetrahydrofuran-3-yl)oxy, propenyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, azetidinyl,-pyrrolidinyl, 2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-2-one, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, azepanyl, 2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-oxo-piperidin-1-yl, 3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl, 2-oxo-1,3-oxazinan-3-yl, 1-oxidotetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,1-dioxidotetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,1-dioxido-1,2-thiazolidin-2-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3-oxa-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl, 1,3,3-trimethyl-6-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl, (3aR,6aS)-tetrahydro-1H-furo[3,4-c]pyrrol-5(3H)-yl, (1S,4S)-2-oxa-5-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-yl, 1,1-dioxido-1-thia-6-azaspiro[3.3]hept-6-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydroquinolin-1(2H)-yl, 3,4-dihydroisoquinolin-2(1H)-yl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, 2-oxo-1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, indolyl, benzothiophenyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl, —(CO)NH2, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propan-2-ylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propan-2-ylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, methylsulfanyl, ethylsulfanyl, propan-2-ylsulfanyl, phenylsulfanyl, —N═(SO)dimethyl, —N═(SO)diethyl,
                wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule, —(PO)(O-methyl)2, —(PO)(O-ethyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-2-methylpropyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-ethyl)2-methylpropyl, —(PO)dimethyl, —(PO)diethyl,                    wherein each methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, pentan-3-yl, hexan-2-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutan-2-yl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 2-methyl-propan-1-yloxy, butoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, 3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl,                        
                                    is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, bromo, OH, amino, —NH-cyclopropyl, dimethylamino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, 2-methylpropyl, tert-butyl, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-methyl-2-hydroxypropan-1-yl, 2-hydroxypropan-2-yl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, methoxymethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, phenyl, —(CO)O-methyl, (CO)O-tert-butyl, —(CO)NH2, —(CO)NH-methyl, —(CO)NH-tert-butyl, —(CO)dimethylamino, —(CO)piperidin-1-yl, —(CO)NH-cyclopropyl, —NH(CO)methyl, —NH(CO)O-tert-butyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propan-2-ylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —(SO2)NR7R8, NH(SO2)methyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl, —((SO)═NH)ethyl, —((SO)═NH)propan-2-yl, —((SO)═N-methyl)methyl, —((SO)═N—(CO)O-ethyl)methyl, —((SO)═N—(CN))methyl, —((SO)═N—(CO)NH-ethyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-methyl)2, —(PO)(OH)(O-methyl) or with furanyl or pyrazolyl,            wherein each 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with methyl;                            R4 represents hydrogen or methyl.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridinyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl or 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl or pyridinyl is optionally substituted, one or two or three times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, hydroxymethyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, —(CO)O-methyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl;                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention covers compounds of general formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl or 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each piperidinyl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl or pyridinyl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with fluoro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, hydroxymethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl;                        R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, 1H-imidazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl, pyridine-4-yl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl or 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, piperidin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, 1H-imidazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl or pyridine-4-yl is optionally substituted, one or two or three times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, hydoxymethyl, benzyl, 2-fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, —(CO)O-methyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl;                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidin-4-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each piperidin-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, hydoxymethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl,                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents phenyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl or pyridinyl,                    wherein each phenyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl or pyridinyl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl,                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl or pyridine-3-yl, pyridine-4-yl,                    wherein each phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, pyridine-3-yl or pyridine-4-yl, is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl,                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (Ib), in which                R1 represents:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        R2 represents phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl or pyridine-3-yl,                    wherein each phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl or pyridine-3-yl, is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl,                                                R4 represents methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R1 represents a group selected from
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R1 represents a group selected from
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R1 represents
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10,                wherein each C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, pyridinyl or thiazolyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with                    fluoro, chloro, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C4-alkyl, 5-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2 or a group selected from:                        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        wherein each 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl.        
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C3-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —SR9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10,                wherein each C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, pyridinyl or thiazolyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C4-alkyl, 5-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —NR(CO)OR7, —(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —(PO)(OR7)2 or a group selected from:        
                                    wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;                        wherein each 4- to 6-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents hydrogen, halogen, —NR7R8, CN, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —SiR10R11R12, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10 or —(PO)(R10)2,                wherein each C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkoxy, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with halogen, OH, —NR7R8, C1-C6-alkyl optionally substituted with hydroxy or phenyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl, phenyl, —(CO)OR7, —(CO)NR7R8, —NR7(CO)R10, —NR8(CO)OR7, —NR8(CO) NR7R8, —(SO2)R9, —(SO)R9, —SR9, —(SO2)NR7R8, —NR7(SO2)R9, —((SO)═NR11)R10, —N═(SO)R9R10, —(PO)(OR7)2, —(PO)(OR7)R10, —(PO)(R10)2 or with a heteroaryl group which is optionally substituted, one or more times, with C1-C4-alkyl;        wherein each 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with C1-C4-alkyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents CN, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butyloxy, isopropoxy, methylsulfanyl, cyclopropyl, —NR7R8, (4-oxido-1,4λ4-oxathian-4-ylidene)amino, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2-oxazolyl, imidazolyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyranyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, methanesulphonyl, —((SO)═NR11)R10,                wherein each ethoxy, propoxy, butyloxy, phenyl, pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrroly, thienyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2-oxazolyl, imidazolyl, piperidinyl or piperazinyl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, —NR7R8, methyl, ethyl, 2,2,-dimethylethyl, cyclopropyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, hydroxymethyl, benzyl, piperazinyl, —NR8(CO)OR7, methanesulphonyl, S-methylsulfonimidoyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents hydrogen, chloro,-amino, propylamino, dimethylamino, methyl(propyl)amino, methyl(2-methylpropyl)amino, 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, CN, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, pentan-3-yl, hexan-2-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutan-2-yl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, 2-methyl-propan-1-yloxy, propan-2-yloxy, (2-oxotetrahydrofuran-3-yl)oxy, propenyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, azetidinyl,-pyrrolidinyl, 2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-2-one, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, azepanyl, 2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-oxo-piperidin-1-yl, 3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl, 2-oxo-1,3-oxazinan-3-yl, 1-oxidotetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,1-dioxidotetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,1-dioxido-1,2-thiazolidin-2-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3-oxa-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl, 1,3,3-trimethyl-6-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-6-yl, (3aR,6aS)-tetrahydro-1H-furo[3,4-c]pyrrol-5(3H)-yl, (1S,4S)-2-oxa-5-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-5-yl, 1,1-dioxido-1-thia-6-azaspiro[3.3]hept-6-yl 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydroquinolin-1(2H)-yl, 3,4-dihydroisoquinolin-2(1H)-yl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, 2-oxo-1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, indolyl, benzothiophenyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl, —(CO)NH2, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propan-2-ylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propan-2-ylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, methylsulfanyl, ethylsulfanyl, propan-2-ylsulfanyl, phenylsulfanyl, —N═(SO)dimethyl, —N═(SO)diethyl,
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule, —(PO)(O-methyl)2, —(PO)(O-ethyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-2-methylpropyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-ethyl)2-methylpropyl, —(PO)dimethyl, —(PO)diethyl,                wherein each methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, pentan-3-yl, hexan-2-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutan-2-yl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 2-methyl-propan-1-yloxy, butoxy, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, 3-oxo-piperazin-1-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, indolyl,        
                is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, bromo, OH, amino, —NH-cyclopropyl, dimethylamino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, 2-methylpropyl, tert-butyl, hydroxymethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-methyl-2-hydroxypropan-1-yl, 2-hydroxypropan-2-yl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, methoxymethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, phenyl, —(CO)O-methyl, (CO)O-tert-butyl, —(CO)NH2, —(CO)NH-methyl, —(CO)NH-tert-butyl, —(CO)dimethylamino, —(CO)piperidin-1-yl, —(CO)NH-cyclopropyl, —NH(CO)methyl, —NH(CO)O-tert-butyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propan-2-ylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —(SO2)NR7R8, NH(SO2)methyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl, —((SO)═NH)ethyl, —((SO)═NH)propan-2-yl, —((SO)═N-methyl)methyl, —((SO)═N—(CO)O-ethyl)methyl, —((SO)═N—(CN))methyl, —((SO)═N—(CO)NH-ethyl)methyl, —(PO)(O-methyl)2, —(PO)(OH)(O-methyl) or with furanyl, pyrazolyl,        wherein each 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl is optionally substituted, one or more times, independently from each other, with methyl.        
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridinyl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridinyl, is optionally substituted, one or two or three times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, hydroxymethyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, —(CO)O-methyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidinyl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each piperidinyl, phenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, hydroxymethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl, —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents 2,2-dimethylpropyl(methyl)amino, cyclopropyl(methyl)amino, methyl(phenyl)amino, 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, tetrahydro-2H-pyranyl, tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, 3,6-dihydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, 1H-imidazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl, pyridine-4-yl, 1H-pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridin-4-yl or 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each 3-methylbutan-2-yl, cyclopropyl, piperidin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, 1H-imidazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl or pyridine-4-yl is optionally substituted, one or two or three times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, hydoxymethyl, benzyl, 2-fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, —(CO)O-methyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents tetrahydro-2H-thiopyran-4-yl, piperidin-4-yl, 5,6-dihydroimidazo[1,2-a]pyrazin-7(8H)-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl, 1,3-thiazol-5-yl, pyridine-3-yl or 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]imidazol-3-yl,                    wherein each piperidin-4-yl, phenyl, pyrrol-2-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1,2-oxazol-5-yl or pyridine-3-yl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, OH, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-2-yl, hydoxymethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents 5- to 6-membered heteroaryl, which is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, 2,2,-dimethylethyl, cyclopropyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, benzyl or methanesulphonyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents phenyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl or pyridinyl,                    wherein each phenyl, pyrazolyl, thiophenyl or pyridinyl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, pyridine-3-yl or pyridine-4-yl,                    wherein each phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl, thiophen-2-yl, thiophen-3-yl, pyridine-3-yl or pyridine-4-yl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, chloro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which                R2 represents phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl or pyridine-3-yl,                    wherein each phenyl, 1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 1H-pyrazol-5-yl or pyridine-3-yl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with                            fluoro, amino, methyl, ethyl, propan-1-yl, propan-2-yl, tert-butyl, benzyl, fluoroethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, cyclopropyl, methylsulfonyl, methylsulfanyl or —((SO)═NH)methyl.                                                
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents 5-membered heteroaryl, which is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with chloro, methyl, ethyl, 2,2,-dimethylethyl, cyclopropyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methanesulphonyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, wherein each pyridinyl, thiazolyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl is optionally substituted, one or two times, independently from each other, with fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, 2,2,-dimethylethyl, cyclopropyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, benzyl, methanesulphonyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents a group
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;wherein R2a represents C1-C4-alkyl and R2b represents C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or a 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group, wherein each C1-C4-alkyl is optionally substituted, independently from each other, one or more times, with fluoro, orR2a and R2b represent together a C3-C6-cycloalkyl group or a 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R2 represents a group
wherein * indicates the point of attachment of said group with the rest of the molecule;wherein R2a represents methyl and R2b represents C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or a 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group orR2a and R2b represent together a C3-C6-cycloalkyl group or a 5- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl group.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I), in which R3 represents methyl and R4 represents H.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I), in which R3 represents H and R4 represents methyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I), in which R3 represents H and R4 represents H.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I), in which R3 represents methyl and R4 represents methyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R4 represents H or methyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R4 represents H.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R4 represents methyl.
In another preferred embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R4 represents methyl in the absolute configuration R.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R7 represents hydrogen and R8 represents hydrogen.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R7 represents hydrogen and R8 represents C1-C4-alkyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R7 represents C1-C4-alkyl and R8 represents C1-C4-alkyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R9 represents methyl, ethyl, propyl or phenyl optionally substituted with R13.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R10 represents methyl, ethyl or propyl.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R11 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or —(CO)OR7.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), in which R12 represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or propyl.
In a further embodiment the invention relates to compounds of formula (I) or (Ib), according to any of the above-mentioned embodiments, in the form of or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, or a mixture of same.
It is to be understood that the present invention relates to any sub-combination within any embodiment or aspect of the present invention of compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), supra.
More particularly still, the present invention covers the title compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib), which are disclosed in the Example section of this text, infra.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention covers methods of preparing compounds of the present invention, said methods comprising the steps as described below in the schemes 1 to 6 and/or the Experimental Section.
In particular, the present invention covers a method to prepare compounds of general formula 5,
characterized in that compounds of general formula 4, in which R3 and R4 have the same meaning as defined for the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) are reacted in an organic solvent at a temperature between −20° C. and the boiling point of the solvent, preferably between −5° C. and 30° C., using a strong base to obtain compounds of general formula (5).
The preparation of compounds of general formula 5 can be performed in an aprotic organic solvent, preferably in tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide.
Preferred strong bases which can be used for the preparation of compounds of general formula 5 are UHMDS, KHMDS, NaHMDS or LDA.
In particular, the present invention covers a method to prepare compounds of general formula 8,
characterized in that compounds of general formula 7, in which R1, R3 and R4 have the same meaning as defined for the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) are reacted in an organic solvent at a temperature between −20° C. and the boiling point of the solvent, preferably between −5° C. and 30° C., using a strong base to obtain compounds of general formula (8).
The preparation of compounds of general formula 8 can be performed in an aprotic organic solvent, preferably in tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide.
Preferred strong bases which can be used for the preparation of compounds of general formula 8 are UHMDS, KHMDS, NaHMDS or LDA.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 5,
in which R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 8,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 9,
in which R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 11,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 12,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), supra, and X is chloro, bromo or iodo.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 15,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 16,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of general formula 39,
in which Y represents OH, —O—SO2—CF3, Cl, Br, I, SH or —SO2Cl, preferably OH, —O—SO2—CF3 or Cl.
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of formula
(also referred to as 4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-(3-(N-(ethoxycarbonyl)-S-methylsulfonimidoyl)phenyl)-1,3,2-dioxaborolan).
In accordance with a further aspect, the present invention covers intermediate compounds which are useful in the preparation of compounds of the present invention of general formula (I) or (Ib), particularly in the methods described herein. In particular, the present invention covers compounds of formula
(also referred to as 4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-(4-(N-(ethoxycarbonyl)-S-methylsulfonimidoyl)phenyl)-1,3,2-dioxaborolane).
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 5,
in which R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 8,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 9,
in which R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 11,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 12,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), supra, and X is chloro, bromo or iodo, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 15,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 16,
in which R1, R3 and R4 are as defined for the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) supra, for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention covers the use of the intermediate compounds of general formula 39,
in which Y represents OH, —O—SO2—CF3, Cl, Br, I, SH or —SO2Cl, preferably OH, —O—SO2—CF3 or Cl for the preparation of a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib) as defined supra.
The compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) according to the invention show a valuable spectrum of action which could not have been predicted. They are therefore suitable for use as medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases in humans and animals.
In particular, said compounds of the present invention have surprisingly been found to effectively inhibit ATR kinase and may therefore be used for the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases mediated by ATR kinase, in particular hyperproliferative diseases.
The present invention relates to a method for using the compounds and/or pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention, to treat diseases, in particular hyperproliferative diseases. Compounds can be utilized to inhibit, block, reduce, decrease, etc., cell proliferation and/or cell division, and/or produce apoptosis. This method comprises administering to a mammal in need thereof, in particular a human, an amount of a compound of this invention which is effective to treat the disease. Hyperproliferative diseases include but are not limited, e.g., psoriasis, keloids, and other hyperplasias affecting the skin, benign prostate hyperplasia (BPH), solid tumours, such as cancers of the breast, respiratory tract, brain, reproductive organs, digestive tract, urinary tract, eye, liver, skin, head and neck, thyroid, parathyroid and their distant metastases. Those diseases also include lymphomas, sarcomas, and leukaemias.
Examples of breast cancer include, but are not limited to invasive ductal carcinoma, invasive lobular carcinoma, ductal carcinoma in situ, and lobular carcinoma in situ.
Examples of cancers of the respiratory tract include, but are not limited to small-cell and non-small-cell lung carcinoma, as well as bronchial adenoma and pleuropulmonary blastoma.
Examples of brain cancers include, but are not limited to brain stem and hypophtalmic glioma, cerebellar and cerebral astrocytoma, medulloblastoma, ependymoma, as well as neuroectodermal and pineal tumour.
Tumours of the male reproductive organs include, but are not limited to prostate and testicular cancer. Tumours of the female reproductive organs include, but are not limited to endometrial, cervical, ovarian, vaginal, and vulvar cancer, as well as sarcoma of the uterus.
Tumours of the digestive tract include, but are not limited to anal, colon, colorectal, oesophageal, gallbladder, gastric, pancreatic, rectal, small-intestine, and salivary gland cancers.
Tumours of the urinary tract include, but are not limited to bladder, penile, kidney, renal pelvis, ureter, urethral and human papillary renal cancers.
Eye cancers include, but are not limited to intraocular melanoma and retinoblastoma.
Examples of liver cancers include, but are not limited to hepatocellular carcinoma (liver cell carcinomas with or without fibrolamellar variant), cholangiocarcinoma (intrahepatic bile duct carcinoma), and mixed hepatocellular cholangiocarcinoma.
Skin cancers include, but are not limited to squamous cell carcinoma, Kaposi's sarcoma, malignant melanoma, Merkel cell skin cancer, and non-melanoma skin cancer.
Head-and-neck cancers include, but are not limited to laryngeal, hypopharyngeal, nasopharyngeal, oropharyngeal cancer, lip and oral cavity cancer and squamous cell. Lymphomas include, but are not limited to AIDS-related lymphoma, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, cutaneous T-cell lymphoma, Burkitt lymphoma, Hodgkin's disease, and lymphoma of the central nervous system.
Sarcomas include, but are not limited to sarcoma of the soft tissue, osteosarcoma, malignant fibrous histiocytoma, lymphosarcoma, and rhabdomyosarcoma.
Leukemias include, but are not limited to acute myeloid leukemia, acute lymphoblastic leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, chronic myelogenous leukemia, and hairy cell leukemia.
These diseases have been well characterized in humans, but also exist with a similar etiology in other mammals, and can be treated by administering compounds or pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases with deficient ATM signaling and/or p53 function, in particular of lung carcinoma, in particular small-cell lung cancer, colorectal cancer, bladder cancer, lymphomas, gliomas, and ovarian cancer.
In particular, the present invention relates to the treatment of lung carcinoma, in particular small-cell lung cancer, colorectal cancer, bladder cancer, lymphomas, in particular diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBC) and mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), prostate cancer, in particular castration-resistant prostate cancer, gliomas, and ovarian cancer
The present invention further provides for the use of the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) and/or of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention for the production of a medicament for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially of the aforementioned diseases, in particular of a hyperproliferative disease.
A further subject matter of the present invention is the use of the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) and/or of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of disorders, in particular the disorders mentioned above.
The present invention furthermore relates to the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) for use in a method for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of a disease, in particular of a hyper-proliferative disease.
The present invention further provides a method for treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially the aforementioned diseases, in particular of a hyperproliferative disease, using an effective amount of the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) and/or of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention.
The present invention further provides the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) and/or of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention for use in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, especially of the aforementioned diseases, in particular of a hyperproliferative disease. The present invention further provides the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) and/or of the pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention for use in a method for treatment and/or prophylaxis of the aforementioned diseases, in particular of a hyperproliferative disease.
The present invention further provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), or a stereoisomer, a tautomer, an N-oxide, a hydrate, a solvate, or a salt thereof, particularly a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, or a mixture of same, with one or more excipient(s), in particular pharmaceutically suitable excipients, which are inert and nontoxic. Conventional procedures for preparing such pharmaceutical compositions in appropriate dosage forms can be utilized.
The present invention furthermore relates to pharmaceutical compositions, in particular medicaments, which comprise at least one compound according to the invention, conventionally together with one or more pharmaceutically suitable excipient, and to their use for the above mentioned purposes.
Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are non-toxic, preferably they are non-toxic and inert. Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients include, inter alia,                fillers and excipients (for example cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, such as, for example, Avicel®, lactose, mannitol, starch, calcium phosphate such as, for example, Di-Cafos®),        ointment bases (for example petroleum jelly, paraffins, triglycerides, waxes, wool wax, wool wax alcohols, lanolin, hydrophilic ointment, polyethylene glycols),        bases for suppositories (for example polyethylene glycols, cacao butter, hard fat)        solvents (for example water, ethanol, Isopropanol, glycerol, propylene glycol, medium chain-length triglycerides fatty oils, liquid polyethylene glycols, paraffins),        surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants or wetters (for example sodium dodecyle sulphate, lecithin, phospholipids, fatty alcohols such as, for example, Lanette®, sorbitan fatty acid esters such as, for example, Span®, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters such as, for example, Tween®, polyoxyethylene fatty acid glycerides such as, for example, Cremophor®, polyoxethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, glycerol fatty acid esters, poloxamers such as, for example, Pluronic®),        buffers and also acids and bases (for example phosphates, carbonates, citric acid, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide solution, ammonium carbonate, trometamol, triethanolamine)        isotonicity agents (for example glucose, sodium chloride),        adsorbents (for example highly-disperse silicas)        viscosity-increasing agents, gel formers, thickeners and/or binders (for example polyvinylpyrrolidon, methylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose-sodium, starch, carbomers, polyacrylic acids such as, for example, Carbopol®, alginates, gelatine),        disintegrants (for example modified starch, carboxymethylcellulose-sodium, sodium starch glycolate such as, for example, Explotab®, cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidon, croscarmellose-sodium such as, for example, AcDiSol®),        flow regulators, lubricants, glidant and mould release agents (for example magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, highly-disperse silicas such as, for example, Aerosil®),        coating materials (for example sugar, shellac) and film formers for films or diffusion membranes which dissolve rapidly or in a modified manner (for example polyvinylpyrrolidones such as, for example, Kollidon®, polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, ethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate, cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate phthalate, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates such as, for example, Eudragit®),        capsule materials (for example gelatine, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose),        synthetic polymers (for example polylactides, polyglycolides, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates such as, for example, Eudragit®, polyvinylpyrrolidones such as, for example, Kollidon®, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl acetates, polyethylene oxides, polyethylene glycols and their copolymers and blockcopolymers),        plasticizers (for example polyethylene glycols, propylene glycol, glycerol, triacetine, triacetyl citrate, dibutyl phthalate),        penetration enhancers,        stabilisers (for example antioxidants such as, for example, ascorbic acid, ascorbyl palmitate, sodium ascorbate, butylhydroxyanisole, butylhydroxytoluene, propyl gallate),        preservatives (for example parabens, sorbic acid, thiomersal, benzalkonium chloride, chlorhexidine acetate, sodium benzoate),        colourants (for example inorganic pigments such as, for example, iron oxides, titanium dioxide),        flavourings, sweeteners, flavour- and/or odour-masking agents.        
Further excipients and procedures are described in the following references, each of which is incorporated herein by reference: Powell, M. F. et al., “Compendium of Excipients for Parenteral Formulations” PDA Journal of Pharmaceutical Science & Technology 1998, 52(5), 238-311; Strickley, R. G “Parenteral Formulations of Small Molecule Therapeutics Marketed in the United States (1999)-Part-1” PDA Journal of Pharmaceutical Science & Technology 1999, 53(6), 324-349; and Nema, S. et al., “Excipients and Their Use in Injectable Products” PDA Journal of Pharmaceutical Science & Technology 1997, 51(4), 166-171.
The present invention furthermore relates to a pharmaceutical combination, in particular a medicament, comprising at least one compound according to the invention and at least one or more further active ingredients, in particular for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of the above mentioned diseases.
The present invention further provides a pharmaceutical combination comprising:
one or more active ingredients selected from a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), and
one or more active ingredients selected from antihyperproliferative, cytostatic or cytotoxic substances for treatment of cancers.
The term “combination” in the present invention is used as known to persons skilled in the art and may be present as a fixed combination, a non-fixed combination or kit-of-parts.
A “fixed combination” in the present invention is used as known to persons skilled in the art and is defined as a combination wherein, for example, a first active ingredient and a second active ingredient are present together in one unit dosage or in a single entity. One example of a “fixed combination” is a pharmaceutical composition wherein a first active ingredient and a second active ingredient are present in admixture for simultaneous administration, such as in a formulation. Another example of a “fixed combination” is a pharmaceutical combination wherein a first active ingredient and a second active ingredient are present in one unit without being in admixture.
A non-fixed combination or “kit-of-parts” in the present invention is used as known to persons skilled in the art and is defined as a combination wherein a first active ingredient and a second active ingredient are present in more than one unit. One example of a non-fixed combination or kit-of-parts is a combination wherein the first active ingredient and the second active ingredient are present separately. The components of the non-fixed combination or kit-of-parts may be administered separately, sequentially, simultaneously, concurrently or chronologically staggered.
The compounds of this invention can be administered as the sole pharmaceutical agent or in combination with one or more other pharmaceutically active ingredients where the combination causes no unacceptable adverse effects. The present invention relates also to such pharmaceutical combinations. For example, the compounds of this invention can be combined with known chemotherapeutic agents and/or anti-cancer agents, e.g. anti-hyper-proliferative or other indication agents, and the like, as well as with admixtures and combinations thereof. Other indication agents include, but are not limited to, anti-angiogenic agents, mitotic inhibitors, alkylating agents, anti-metabolites, DNA-intercalating antibiotics, growth factor inhibitors, cell cycle inhibitors, enzyme inhibitors, toposisomerase inhibitors, biological response modifiers, or anti-hormones.
For example, the compounds of the present invention can be combined with known antihyperproliferative, cytostatic or cytotoxic substances for treatment of cancers.
Examples of suitable antihyperproliferative, cytostatic or cytotoxic combination active ingredients include:
131I-chTNT, abarelix, abiraterone, aclarubicin, ado-trastuzumab emtansine, afatinib, aflibercept, aldesleukin, alemtuzumab, Alendronic acid, alitretinoin, altretamine, amifostine, aminoglutethimide, Hexyl aminolevulinate, amrubicin, amsacrine, anastrozole, ancestim, anethole dithiolethione, angiotensin II, antithrombin III, aprepitant, arcitumomab, arglabin, arsenic trioxide, asparaginase, axitinib, azacitidine, basiliximab, belotecan, bendamustine, belinostat, bevacizumab, bexarotene, bicalutamide, bisantrene, bleomycin, bortezomib, buserelin, bosutinib, brentuximab vedotin, busulfan, cabazitaxel, cabozantinib, calcium folinate, calcium levofolinate, capecitabine, capromab, carboplatin, carfilzomib, carmofur, carmustine, catumaxomab, celecoxib, celmoleukin, ceritinib, cetuximab, chlorambucil, chlormadinone, chlormethine, cidofovir, cinacalcet, cisplatin, cladribine, clodronic acid, clofarabine, copanlisib, crisantaspase, cyclophosphamide, cyproterone, cytarabine, dacarbazine, dactinomycin, darbepoetin alfa, dabrafenib, dasatinib, daunorubicin, decitabine, degarelix, denileukin diftitox, denosumab, depreotide, deslorelin, dexrazoxane, dibrospidium chloride, dianhydrogalactitol, diclofenac, docetaxel, dolasetron, doxifluridine, doxorubicin, doxorubicin+estrone, dronabinol, eculizumab, edrecolomab, elliptinium acetate, eltrombopag, endostatin, enocitabine, enzalutamide, epirubicin, epitiostanol, epoetin alfa, epoetin beta, epoetin zeta, eptaplatin, eribulin, erlotinib, esomeprazole, estradiol, estramustine, etoposide, everolimus, exemestane, fadrozole, fentanyl, filgrastim, fluoxymesterone, floxuridine, fludarabine, fluorouracil, flutamide, folinic acid, formestane, fosaprepitant, fotemustine, fulvestrant, gadobutrol, gadoteridol, gadoteric acid meglumine, gadoversetamide, gadoxetic acid, gallium nitrate, ganirelix, gefitinib, gemcitabine, gemtuzumab, Glucarpidase, glutoxim, GM-CSF, goserelin, granisetron, granulocyte colony stimulating factor, histamine dihydrochloride, histrelin, hydroxycarbamide, I-125 seeds, lansoprazole, ibandronic acid, ibritumomab tiuxetan, ibrutinib, idarubicin, ifosfamide, imatinib, imiquimod, improsulfan, indisetron, incadronic acid, ingenol mebutate, interferon alfa, interferon beta, interferon gamma, iobitridol, iobenguane (123I), iomeprol, ipilimumab, irinotecan, Itraconazole, ixabepilone, lanreotide, lapatinib, lasocholine, lenalidomide, lenograstim, lentinan, letrozole, leuprorelin, levamisole, levonorgestrel, levothyroxine sodium, lisuride, lobaplatin, lomustine, lonidamine, masoprocol, medroxyprogesterone, megestrol, melarsoprol, melphalan, mepitiostane, mercaptopurine, mesna, methadone, methotrexate, methoxsalen, methylaminolevulinate, methylprednisolone, methyltestosterone, metirosine, mifamurtide, miltefosine, miriplatin, mitobronitol, mitoguazone, mitolactol, mitomycin, mitotane, mitoxantrone, mogamulizumab, molgramostim, mopidamol, morphine hydrochloride, morphine sulfate, nabilone, nabiximols, nafarelin, naloxone+pentazocine, naltrexone, nartograstim, nedaplatin, nelarabine, neridronic acid, nivolumabpentetreotide, nilotinib, nilutamide, nimorazole, nimotuzumab, nimustine, nitracrine, nivolumab, obinutuzumab, octreotide, ofatumumab, omacetaxine mepesuccinate, omeprazole, ondansetron, oprelvekin, orgotein, orilotimod, oxaliplatin, oxycodone, oxymetholone, ozogamicine, p53 gene therapy, paclitaxel, palifermin, palladium-103 seed, palonosetron, pamidronic acid, panitumumab, pantoprazole, pazopanib, pegaspargase, PEG-epoetin beta(methoxy PEG-epoetin beta), pembrolizumab, pegfilgrastim, peginterferon alfa-2b, pemetrexed, pentazocine, pentostatin, peplomycin, Perflubutane, perfosfamide, Pertuzumab, picibanil, pilocarpine, pirarubicin, pixantrone, plerixafor, plicamycin, poliglusam, polyestradiol phosphate, polyvinylpyrrolidone+sodium hyaluronate, polysaccharide-K, pomalidomide, ponatinib, porfimer sodium, pralatrexate, prednimustine, prednisone, procarbazine, procodazole, propranolol, quinagolide, rabeprazole, racotumomab, radium-223 chloride, radotinib, raloxifene, raltitrexed, ramosetron, ramucirumab, ranimustine, rasburicase, razoxane, refametinib, regorafenib, risedronic acid, rhenium-186 etidronate, rituximab, romidepsin, romiplostim, romurtide, roniciclib, samarium (153Sm) lexidronam, sargramostim, satumomab, secretin, sipuleucel-T, sizofiran, sobuzoxane, sodium glycididazole, sorafenib, stanozolol, streptozocin, sunitinib, talaporfin, tamibarotene, tamoxifen, tapentadol, tasonermin, teceleukin, technetium (99mTc) nofetumomab merpentan, 99mTc-HYNIC-[Tyr3]-octreotide, tegafur, tegafur+gimeracil+oteracil, temoporfin, temozolomide, temsirolimus, teniposide, testosterone, tetrofosmin, thalidomide, thiotepa, thymalfasin, thyrotropin alfa, tioguanine, tocilizumab, topotecan, toremifene, tositumomab, trabectedin, tramadol, trastuzumab, trastuzumab emtansine, treosulfan, tretinoin, trifluridine+tipiracil, trilostane, triptorelin, trametinib, trofosfamide, thrombopoietin, tryptophan, ubenimex, valatinib, valrubicin, vandetanib, vapreotide, vemurafenib, vinblastine, vincristine, vindesine, vinflunine, vinorelbine, vismodegib, vorinostat, vorozole, yttrium-90 glass microspheres, zinostatin, zinostatin stimalamer, zoledronic acid, zorubicin.
In a preferred embodiment the pharmaceutical combination of the present invention comprises
a compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), and
one or more active ingredients selected from carboplatin and cisplatin.
Generally, the use of antihyperproliferative, cytostatic or cytotoxic combination active ingredients in combination with a compound or pharmaceutical composition of the present invention will serve to:
(1) yield better efficacy in reducing the growth of a tumor or even eliminate the tumor as compared to administration of either agent alone,
(2) provide for the administration of lesser amounts of the administered chemotherapeutic agents,
(3) provide for a chemotherapeutic treatment that is well tolerated in the patient with fewer deleterious pharmacological complications than observed with single agent chemotherapies and certain other combined therapies,
(4) provide for treating a broader spectrum of different cancer types in mammals, especially humans,
(5) provide for a higher response rate among treated patients,
(6) provide for a longer survival time among treated patients compared to standard chemotherapy treatments,
(7) provide a longer time for tumor progression, and/or
(8) yield efficacy and tolerability results at least as good as those of the agents used alone, compared to known instances where other cancer agent combinations produce antagonistic effects.
In addition, the compounds of general formula (I) can also be used in combination with radiotherapy and/or surgical intervention.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a compound of the present invention may be used to sensitize a cell to radiation. That is, treatment of a cell with a compound of the present invention prior to radiation treatment of the cell renders the cell more susceptible to DNA damage and cell death than the cell would be in the absence of any treatment with a compound of the invention. In one aspect, the cell is treated with at least one compound of the invention.
Thus, the present invention also provides a method of killing a cell, wherein a cell is administered one or more compounds of the invention in combination with conventional radiation therapy.
The present invention also provides a method of rendering a cell more susceptible to cell death, wherein the cell is treated with one or more compounds of the invention prior to the treatment of the cell to cause or induce cell death. In one aspect, after the cell is treated with one or more compounds of the invention, the cell is treated with at least one compound, or at least one method, or a combination thereof, in order to cause DNA damage for the purpose of inhibiting the function of the normal cell or killing the cell.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a cell is killed by treating the cell with at least one DNA damaging agent. That is, after treating a cell with one or more compounds of the invention to sensitize the cell to cell death, the cell is treated with at least one DNA damaging agent to kill the cell. DNA damaging agents useful in the present invention include, but are not limited to, chemotherapeutic agents (e.g., cisplatinum), ionizing radiation (X-rays, ultraviolet radiation), carcinogenic agents, and mutagenic agents.
In another embodiment, a cell is killed by treating the cell with at least one method to cause or induce DNA damage. Such methods include, but are not limited to, activation of a cell signalling pathway that results in DNA damage when the pathway is activated, inhibiting of a cell signalling pathway that results in DNA damage when the pathway is inhibited, and inducing a biochemical change in a cell, wherein the change results in DNA damage. By way of a non-limiting example, a DNA repair pathway in a cell can be inhibited, thereby preventing the repair of DNA damage and resulting in an abnormal accumulation of DNA damage in a cell.
In one aspect of the invention, a compound of the invention is administered to a cell prior to the radiation or other induction of DNA damage in the cell. In another aspect of the invention, a compound of the invention is administered to a cell concomitantly with the radiation or other induction of DNA damage in the cell. In yet another aspect of the invention, a compound of the invention is administered to a cell immediately after radiation or other induction of DNA damage in the cell has begun.
In another aspect, the cell is in vitro. In another embodiment, the cell is in vivo.
The compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) can act systemically and/or locally. For this purpose, they can be administered in a suitable manner, for example by the oral, parenteral, pulmonal, nasal, sublingual, lingual, buccal, rectal, dermal, transdermal, conjunctival, otic route, or as an implant or stent.
The compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) can be administered in administration forms suitable for these administration routes.
Suitable administration forms for oral administration are those which release the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) in a rapid and/or modified manner, work according to the prior art and contain the compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) in crystalline and/or amorphous and/or dissolved form, for example tablets (uncoated or coated tablets, for example with enteric or retarded-dissolution or insoluble coatings which control the release of the compound of general formula (I) or (Ib)), tablets or films/wafers which disintegrate rapidly in the oral cavity, films/lyophilizates, capsules (for example hard or soft gelatin capsules), sugar-coated tablets, granules, pellets, powders, emulsions, suspensions, aerosols or solutions.
Parenteral administration can be accomplished with avoidance of an absorption step (for example by an intravenous, intraarterial, intracardial, intraspinal or intralumbal route) or with inclusion of an absorption (for example by an intramuscular, subcutaneous, intracutaneous, percutaneous or intraperitoneal route). Suitable administration forms for parenteral administration include injection and infusion formulations in the form of solutions, suspensions, emulsions, lyophilizates or sterile powders.
For the other administration routes, suitable examples are pharmaceutical forms for inhalation or inhalation medicaments (including powder inhalers, nebulizers), nasal drops, solutions or sprays; tablets, films/wafers or capsules for lingual, sublingual or buccal administration, films/wafers or capsules, suppositories, ear or eye preparations (for example eye baths, ocular insert, ear drops, ear powders, ear-rinses, ear tampons), vaginal capsules, aqueous suspensions (lotions, shaking mixtures), lipophilic suspensions, ointments, creams, transdermal therapeutic systems (for example patches), milk, pastes, foams, dusting powders, implants, intrauterine coils, vaginal rings or stents.
The compounds of general formula (I) or (Ib) can be converted to the administration forms mentioned. This can be done in a manner known per se, by mixing with pharmaceutically suitable excipients.
These excipients include carriers (for example microcrystalline cellulose, lactose, mannitol), solvents (e.g. liquid polyethylene glycols), emulsifiers and dispersing or wetting agents (for example sodium dodecylsulphate, polyoxysorbitan oleate), binders (for example polyvinylpyrrolidone), synthetic and natural polymers (for example albumin), stabilizers (e.g. antioxidants, for example ascorbic acid), dyes (e.g. inorganic pigments, for example iron oxides) and flavour and/or odour correctants.
Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients are non-toxic, preferably they are non-toxic and inert. Pharmaceutically acceptable excipients include, inter alia: fillers and excipients (for example cellulose, microcrystalline cellulose, such as, for example, Avicel®, lactose, mannitol, starch, calcium phosphate such as, for example, Di-Cafos®),                ointment bases (for example petroleum jelly, paraffins, triglycerides, waxes, wool wax, wool wax alcohols, lanolin, hydrophilic ointment, polyethylene glycols),        bases for suppositories (for example polyethylene glycols, cacao butter, hard fat)        solvents (for example water, ethanol, Isopropanol, glycerol, propylene glycol, medium chain-length triglycerides fatty oils, liquid polyethylene glycols, paraffins),        surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants or wetters (for example sodium dodecyle sulphate, lecithin, phospholipids, fatty alcohols such as, for example, Lanette®, sorbitan fatty acid esters such as, for example, Span®, polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters such as, for example, Tween®, polyoxyethylene fatty acid glycerides such as, for example, Cremophor®, polyoxethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, glycerol fatty acid esters, poloxamers such as, for example, Pluronic®),        buffers and also acids and bases (for example phosphates, carbonates, citric acid, acetic acid, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide solution, ammonium carbonate, trometamol, triethanolamine)        isotonicity agents (for example glucose, sodium chloride),        adsorbents (for example highly-disperse silicas)        viscosity-increasing agents, gel formers, thickeners and/or binders (for example polyvinylpyrrolidon, methylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose-sodium, starch, carbomers, polyacrylic acids such as, for example, Carbopol®, alginates, gelatine),        disintegrants (for example modified starch, carboxymethylcellulose-sodium, sodium starch glycolate such as, for example, Explotab®, cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidon, croscarmellose-sodium such as, for example, AcDiSol®),        flow regulators, lubricants, glidant and mould release agents (for example magnesium stearate, stearic acid, talc, highly-disperse silicas such as, for example, Aerosil®),        coating materials (for example sugar, shellac) and film formers for films or diffusion membranes which dissolve rapidly or in a modified manner (for example polyvinylpyrrolidones such as, for example, Kollidon®, polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, ethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate, cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate phthalate, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates such as, for example, Eudragit®),        capsule materials (for example gelatine, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose),        synthetic polymers (for example polylactides, polyglycolides, polyacrylates, polymethacrylates such as, for example, Eudragit®, polyvinylpyrrolidones such as, for example, Kollidon®, polyvinyl alcohols, polyvinyl acetates, polyethylene oxides, polyethylene glycols and their copolymers and blockcopolymers),        plasticizers (for example polyethylene glycols, propylene glycol, glycerol, triacetine, triacetyl citrate, dibutyl phthalate),        penetration enhancers,        stabilisers (for example antioxidants such as, for example, ascorbic acid, ascorbyl palmitate, sodium ascorbate, butylhydroxyanisole, butylhydroxytoluene, propyl gallate),        preservatives (for example parabens, sorbic acid, thiomersal, benzalkonium chloride, chlorhexidine acetate, sodium benzoate),        colourants (for example inorganic pigments such as, for example, iron oxides, titanium dioxide),        flavourings, sweeteners, flavour- and/or odour-masking agents.        
The present invention further provides medicaments which comprise at least one compound of general formula (I) or (Ib), typically together with one or more inert, nontoxic, pharmaceutically suitable excipients, and the use thereof for the aforementioned purposes.
Based upon standard laboratory techniques known to evaluate compounds useful for the treatment of hyperproliferative diseases by standard toxicity tests and by standard pharmacological assays for the determination of treatment of the conditions identified above in mammals, and by comparison of these results with the results of known active ingredients or medicaments that are used to treat these conditions, the effective dosage of the compounds of this invention can readily be determined for treatment of each desired indication. The amount of the active ingredient to be administered in the treatment of one of these conditions can vary widely according to such considerations as the particular compound and dosage unit employed, the mode of administration, the period of treatment, the age and sex of the patient treated, and the nature and extent of the condition treated.
The total amount of the active ingredient to be administered will generally range from about 0.001 mg/kg to about 200 mg/kg body weight per day, and preferably from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 20 mg/kg body weight per day. Clinically useful dosing schedules will range from one to three times a day dosing to once every four weeks dosing. In addition, “drug holidays” in which a patient is not dosed with a drug for a certain period of time, may be beneficial to the overall balance between pharmacological effect and tolerability. A unit dosage may contain from about 0.5 mg to about 1500 mg of active ingredient, and can be administered one or more times per day or less than once a day. The average daily dosage for administration by injection, including intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous and parenteral injections, and use of infusion techniques will preferably be from 0.01 to 200 mg/kg of total body weight. The average daily rectal dosage regimen will preferably be from 0.01 to 200 mg/kg of total body weight. The average daily vaginal dosage regimen will preferably be from 0.01 to 200 mg/kg of total body weight. The average daily topical dosage regimen will preferably be from 0.1 to 200 mg administered between one to four times daily. The transdermal concentration will preferably be that required to maintain a daily dose of from 0.01 to 200 mg/kg. The average daily inhalation dosage regimen will preferably be from 0.01 to 100 mg/kg of total body weight.
Of course the specific initial and continuing dosage regimen for each patient will vary according to the nature and severity of the condition as determined by the attending diagnostician, the activity of the specific compound employed, the age and general condition of the patient, time of administration, route of administration, rate of excretion of the drug, drug combinations, and the like. The desired mode of treatment and number of doses of a compound of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or ester or composition thereof can be ascertained by those skilled in the art using conventional treatment tests.
In spite of this, it may be necessary to deviate from the amounts specified, specifically depending on body weight, administration route, individual behaviour towards the active ingredient, type of formulation, and time or interval of administration. For instance, less than the aforementioned minimum amount may be sufficient in some cases, while the upper limit mentioned has to be exceeded in other cases. In the case of administration of greater amounts, it may be advisable to divide them into several individual doses over the day.
The percentages in the tests and examples which follow are, unless indicated otherwise, percentages by weight; parts are parts by weight. Solvent ratios, dilution ratios and concentration data for liquid/liquid solutions are based in each case on volume.
Syntheses of Compounds (Overview):
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared as described in the following section. The schemes and the procedures described below illustrate general synthetic routes to the compounds of general formula (I) of the invention and are not intended to be limiting. It is clear to the person skilled in the art that the order of transformations as exemplified in the schemes can be modified in various ways. The order of transformations exemplified in the schemes is therefore not intended to be limiting. In addition, interconversion of any of the substituents can be achieved before and/or after the exemplified transformations. These modifications can be such as the introduction of protecting groups, cleavage of protecting groups, exchange, reduction or oxidation of functional groups, halogenation, metallation, substitution or other reactions known to the person skilled in the art. These transformations include those which introduce a functionality which allows for further interconversion of substituents. Appropriate protecting groups and their introduction and cleavage are well-known to the person skilled in the art (see for example P. G. M. Wuts and T. W. Greene in “Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis”, 4th edition, Wiley 2006). Specific examples are described in the subsequent paragraphs. Further, it is possible that two or more successive steps may be performed without work-up being performed between said steps, e.g. a “one-pot” reaction, as is well-known to the person skilled in the art.
The syntheses of the 2-(morpholin-4-yl)-1,7-naphthyridine derivatives according to the present invention are preferably carried out according to the general synthetic sequence, shown in schemes 1-6.

The starting material methyl 3-amino-2-chloropyridine-4-carboxylate 3 (CAS No: 173435-41-1) is commercially available or can be prepared according to a literature procedure (see Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 38(1), 99-104; 2001).
Step 1→2 (Scheme 1)
Amide Formation
In the first step (scheme 1), morpholine derivative 1 (which is commercially available or described in the literature) can be converted to the corresponding acetamide 2 using an acetylating agent. The starting morpholine could either be used as a salt (e.g. HCl salt) or as the free amine.
For example the morpholine 1 can be acetylated using acetyl chloride in an organic solvent such as dichloromethane in the presence of a base such as K2CO3. The acetylation can also be performed using acetic anhydride in pyridine. Alternatively, acetic acid, a base and an activating reagent generating an active ester in situ in an organic solvent can be used for the transformation. For a review see: C. A. G. N. Montalbetti and V. Falque Tetrahedron 2005, 61, 10827-10852 and references therein).
Step 3→4 (Scheme 1)
Amidine Formation
Methyl 3-amino-2-chloropyridine-4-carboxylate 3 is reacted with morpholine amide of formula 2 in an amidine forming reaction to give compounds of the general formula 4. Typically the reaction is performed with POCl3 neat or in an organic solvent at a temperature range between 0° C. and the boiling point of the selected solvent. Preferably a halogenated solvent such as chloroform, DCE or DCM is used for the reaction.
Step 4→5 (Scheme 1)
Naphthyridine Formation
The amidines of formula 4 can be converted to the corresponding 2-(morpholin-4-yl)-1,7-naphthyridines of formula 5. Typically the reaction is performed in an organic solvent at a temperature between −20° C. and the boiling point of the selected solvent using a strong base. Preferably UHMDS, KHMDS, NaHMDS or LDA are used as base.
Step 5→8 (Scheme 1)
Palladium Catalyzed Reaction with Boronic Acids
The chloronaphthyridines of formula 5 can be reacted with a boronic acid derivative R1—B(OR)2 to give a compound of formula 8. The boronic acid derivative may be a boronic acid (R=—H) or an ester of the boronic acid, e.g. its isopropyl ester (R=—CH(CH3)2), preferably an ester derived from pinacol in which the boronic acid intermediate forms a 2-aryl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaborolane (R—R=—C(CH3)2—C(CH3)2—). The NH groups of the heterocycle R1 of the boronic acid derivatives may be masked by any suitable protecting group (see Green, Wuts, “Protective groups in organic synthesis” 1999, John Wiley & Sons and references cited therein). The corresponding protective group may be removed at any suitable step of the synthesis. Preferably THP (tetrahydropyranyl), BOC (tertButoxycarbonyl) or PMB (para-Methoxybenzyl) are used as protective groups during the synthesis.
The coupling reaction is catalyzed by palladium catalysts, e.g. by Pd(0) catalysts like tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) [Pd(PPh3)4], tris(dibenzylideneacetone)di-palladium(0) [Pd2(dba)3], or by Pd(II) catalysts like dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)-palladium(II) [Pd(PPh3)2Cl2], palladium(II) acetate and triphenylphosphine or by [1,1′-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]palladium dichloride.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a mixture of a solvent like 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dioxane, DMF, DME, THF, or isopropanol with water and in the presence of a base like potassium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate or potassium phosphate.
(review: D. G. Hall, Boronic Acids, 2005 WILEY-VCH Verlag GmbH & Co. KGaA, Weinheim, ISBN 3-527-30991-8 and references cited therein).
The reaction is performed at temperatures ranging from room temperature (i.e. approx. 20° C.) to the boiling point of the respective solvent. Further on, the reaction can be performed at temperatures above the boiling point using pressure tubes and a microwave oven. The reaction is preferably completed after 1 to 36 hours of reaction time.
The steps for the synthesis sequence giving rise to naphthyridines of formula 8 may be also interchanged using similar reaction conditions for each step as described above. For example:
3→6→7→8
Step 8→10 (Scheme 2)Transformation of Hydroxy to Chloro Substituent
In the next step, the hydroxy-naphthyridine of formula 8 is converted to the corresponding chloro-naphthyridine 10. This reaction is typically performed using POCl3 without any additional solvent. The reaction is typically carried out at elevated temperatures.
The steps for the synthesis sequence giving rise to naphthyridines of formula 10 may also be interchanged using similar reaction conditions for each step as described above. For example:
5→9→10
Step 8→11 (Scheme 2)
Triflate Formation
The hydroxy-naphthyridine of the general formula 8 can be converted to the corresponding triflate of formula 11. Typically the hydroxy-naphthyridine 8 is reacted with a triflating reagent such as for example N-Phenylbis(trifluoromethanesulfonimide) with or without a base in an organic solvent such as for example dichloromethane.
Step 8→12 (Scheme 3)Conversion of Hydroxy to Halogen (F, Br, Cl, I)
The transformation of hydroxy-naphthyridine 8 to a halogen compound of formula 12 can be performed (for halogen=Cl) for example using chlorinating reagents such as trichlorophosphate with or without an organic solvent. Typically the reactions are performed at elevated temperatures. For halogen=Br reagents such as phosphorus tribromide or phosphorus oxytribromide can be used. For halogen=F see for example J. of Org. Chem., 2013, 78, 4184-4189. For halogen=I see for example Journal of Organic Chemistry, 2009, 74, 5111-5114 and references therein.
Step 8→13 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Hydroxy to Ethers
Hydroxy-naphthyridines of formula 8 can be converted to the corresponding ether of general formula 13, in which R″ is C1-C6-alkyl or 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl. The reaction is performed using halides (preferably Cl, Br or I), tosylates, mesylates or triflates. This reaction is performed in a solvent such as for example acetonitrile, DMF or a 1:1 mixture of methanol and water. The reaction is performed in the presence of a base such as for example CsCO3 or K2CO3. The reaction is performed at temperatures ranging from room temperature to the boiling point of the respective solvent. Furthermore, the reaction can be performed at temperatures above the boiling point under pressure. The reaction is preferably completed after 1 to 16 hours.
Alternatively, the ether of general formula 13 can be synthesized via a Mitsunobu reaction from an alcohol in the presence of a phosphine (such as for example triphenylphoshine) and an azodicarboxylate (e.g. diisopropyl azodicarboxylate) in a solvent such as for example THF.
Step 8→15 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Hydroxy to Thiol
For the conversion of hydroxy-naphthyridines of formula 8 to thiols of formula 15 for example Lawesson's reagent or diphosphorus pentasulfide in an organic solvent can be used. Typically these reactions are run at elevated temperatures.
Step 15→20 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Thiol to Sulfonamide
Thiols of general formula 15 can be converted to the corresponding sulfonamides 20 via the intermediate sulfonylchlorides of formula 16 in analogy to literature procedures. For example see European J. of Medicinal Chemistry 2013, 60, 42-50 and references therein.
Step 15→17 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Thiol to Thioether
Thiols of formula 15 can be alkylated to the corresponding thioethers 17. The reaction is performed using alkyl halides (preferably Cl, Br or I), tosylates, mesylates, or triflates. This reaction is performed in a solvent such as for example acetonitrile, DMF or a 1:1 mixture of methanol and water. The reaction is performed in the presence of a base such as for example CsCO3 or K2CO3. The reaction is performed at temperatures ranging from room temperature to the boiling point of the respective solvent. Furthermore, the reaction can be performed at temperatures above the boiling point under pressure. The reaction is preferably completed after 1 to 16 hours.
Step 17→18 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Thioether to Sulfoxide
Thioethers of formula 17 can be oxidized to the corresponding sulfoxides 18. Typically an oxidizing reagent in an organic solvent is used (for example 3-chloro-benzenecarboperoxoic acid in dichloromethane).
Step 17→19 (Scheme 3)
Conversion of Thioether to Sulfone
Thioethers of general formula 17 can be oxidized to the corresponding sulfoxides 19. Typically an oxidizing reagent in an organic solvent is used (for example 3-chloro-benzenecarboperoxoic acid in dichloromethane).
Step 12→17 (Scheme 4)Conversion to Thioether
Halogen compounds of the general formula 12 can be converted to the corresponding thioethers of general formula 17 by nucleophilic substitution with thiols. Typically a base such as for example KOtBu, NaH, caesium carbonate, potassium carbonate in an organic solvent such as for example tert-butanol, DMSO or DMF are used. Typically the reaction is performed at elevated temperature. See for example: Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 2008, 51, 3466-3479 and references therein.
Step 11 or 12→21 (Scheme 4)
C—N Cross Coupling Reaction or Nudeophilic Substitution
Halogen compounds of general formula 12 or triflates of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding amines 21 by a C—N cross coupling reaction. Typically a metal catalyst, a ligand and a base in an organic solvent is used. For a recent review see for example: Chem. Soc. Rev., 2013, 42, 9283 or “Metal-Catalyzed Cross-Coupling Reactions (2 Volume Set)”, 2004 by Armin de Meijere (Editor), Franyois Diederich (Editor) and literature references therein.
Alternatively halogen compound of general formula 12 can be converted to the corresponding amines 21 via a nucleophilic substitution reaction. Typically nucleophilic amines in combination with a base (for example triethylamine, Hünig's base, potassium carbonate) in an organic solvent (for example iPrOH, DCM, DMSO, DMF) are used. See for example: Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 2011, 21, 5502-5505 and references therein.
Step 11 or 12→22 (Scheme 4)
Hydrocarbonylation
Halogen compounds of general formula 12 or triflates of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding esters 22 by a metal catalyzed carbonylation reaction. Typically carbonmonoxide and a palladium catalyst with or without a ligand (for example: palladium acetate/1,3-bis-(diphenylphosphino)propane; bis-triphenylphosphine-palladium(II) chloride/-triphenyiphosphine), an alcohol as nucleophile (for example: methanol, ethanol) in an organic solvent (for example: DMF, methanol, ethanol) is used. See for example: Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 2008, 51, 1649-1667 or Synthesis, 2001, 7, 1098-1109 and references therein.
Step 22-23 (Scheme 4)
Amide Formation
Esters of general formula 22 can be converted to the corresponding amides of general formula 23. Typically an amine is reacted in combination with a base (as for example sodium hydroxide or magnesium methanolate) in a solvent (as for example methanol, isopropanol, water). Alternatively the ester 22 can be reacted with an amine and n-butyllithium or trimethylaluminum in an organic solvent (such as for example THF, toluene) to form amides of formula 23. See for example Chem. Commun., 2008, 1100-1102 and references therein.
Alternatively the ester of general formula 22 can be hydrolyzed to the corresponding carboxylic acid (using for example KOH, water, methanol as ester hydrolysis conditions) and reacted further to the corresponding amides 23 under classical amide coupling conditions. For a review for amide coupling conditions using the free carboxylic acid and an amine in combination with an activating agent see for example Chem. Soc. Rev., 2009, 38, 606-631 and references therein.
Step 11 or 12→24 (Scheme 4)
Nitrile Formation
Halogen compounds of general formula 12 or triflates of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding nitriles 24. Typically a palladium catalyst and a ligand (such as for example 1,1′-bis-(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene/tris-(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium(0)), zinc (II) cyanide in solvent (such as for example N,N-dimethyl acetamide/water) is used. See for example Tetrahedron Letters, 2006, 47, 3303-3305 and references therein.
Step 11 or 12→25 (Scheme 4)
C—C Cross Coupling Reaction
Halogen compounds of general formula 12 or triflates of general formula 11 can be reacted with a boronic acid derivative A-B(OR)2 to give a compound of formula 25. The group A represents C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 3- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl, phenyl, heteroaryl. The boronic acid derivative may be a boronic acid (R=—H) or an ester of the boronic acid, e.g. its isopropyl ester (R=—CH(CH3)2), preferably an ester derived from pinacol in which the boronic acid intermediate forms a 2-aryl-4,4,5,5-tetramethyl-1,3,2-dioxaborolane (R—R=—C(CH3)2—C(CH3)2—). The group A of the boronic acid derivatives may be masked by any suitable protecting group (see Green, Wuts, “Protective groups in organic synthesis” 1999, John Wiley & Sons). The corresponding protective group may be removed at any suitable step of the synthesis.
The coupling reaction is catalyzed by palladium catalysts, e.g. by Pd(0) catalysts like tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) [Pd(PPh3)4], tris(dibenzylideneacetone)di-palladium(0) [Pd2(dba)3], or by Pd(II) catalysts like dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)-palladium(II) [Pd(PPh3)2Cl2], palladium(II) acetate and triphenylphosphine or by [1,1′-bis(diphenylphosphino)ferrocene]palladium dichloride.
The reaction is preferably carried out in a mixture of a solvent like 1,2-dimethoxyethane, dioxane, DMF, DME, THF, or isopropanol with water and in the presence of a base like potassium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate or potassium phosphate.
(review: D. G. Hall, Boronic Acids, 2005 WILEY-VCH Verlag GmbH & Co. KGaA, Weinheim, ISBN 3-527-30991-8 and references cited therein).
The reaction is performed at temperatures ranging from room temperature to the boiling point of the solvent. Further on, the reaction can be performed at temperatures above the boiling point under pressure. The reaction is preferably completed after 1 to 36 hours.
Step 25→26 (Scheme 4)
Hydrogenation of Double Bond
Unsaturated derivatives of formula 25 (wherein the group A represents C2-C6-alkenyl, C5-C6-cycloalkenyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkenyl). can be hydrogenated to the corresponding saturated derivatives of general formula 26 (wherein the group D represents C2-C6-alkyl, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, 4- to 10-membered heterocycloalkyl). Typically hydrogen (at atmospheric or elevated pressure) is used in combination with a heterogeneous or homogeneous catalyst such as for example palladium on charcoal in an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate, methanol or acetic acid.
Step 12→27 (Scheme 4)
Dehalogenation Reaction
Halides of general formula 12 can be dehalogenated for example by a hydrogenation reaction to obtain naphthyridines of general formula 27. Typically hydrogen (at atmospheric or elevated pressure), a base as for example triethylamine and a heterogeneous metal catalyst such as for example palladium on activated carbon in an organic solvent such as for example ethanol, ethyl acetate, acetic acid is used.
Step 11 or 12→19 (Scheme 4)
Sulfonylation Reaction
A halide of general formula 12 or a triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding sulfone of general formula 19 by reaction with an alkyl sulfinic acid sodium salt or aryl sulfinic acid sodium salt with a base such as for example 4-(N,N-dimethlyamino)pyridine or pyridine in an organic solvent as for example N,N-dimethyl-formamide. Typically the reaction is performed at elevated temperature. The reaction can also be mediated by copper (see for example European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 2004, vol. 39, 735-744).
Step 18→31 (Scheme 5)Sulfoximine Formation
Sulfoxide 18 is converted to the corresponding sulfoximine 31 in a two step procedure. Typically, the sulfoxide 18 is converted to a protected sulfoximine intermediate using a described procedure (Org. Lett., 2004, 6, 1305-1307 and references therein). Deprotection to the sulfoximine to 31 is performed using a base such as for example K2CO3 in methanol. Additional options to convert the sulfoxide 18 to an unprotected sulfoximine 31 are the use of hydrazoic acid prepared in situ (e.g. J. Chem Med Chem, 2013, 8, 1021) or the use of O-(mesitylenesulfonyl)hydroxylamine (MSH) (e.g. J. Org. Chem., 1973, 38, 1239.
Step 31→38 (Scheme 5)
Functionalization of the Sulfoximine Nitrogen
Functionalization of the nitrogen of sulfoximines of general formula 31 can be performed using previously described methods: N-unprotected sulfoximines of formula 31 may be reacted to give N-functionalized derivatives of formula 38. There are multiple methods for the preparation of N-functionalized sulfoximines by functionalization of the nitrogen of the sulfoximine group:                Alkylation: see for example: a) U. Lücking et al, US 2007/0232632; b) C. R. Johnson, J. Org. Chem. 1993, 58, 1922; c) C. Bolm et al, Synthesis 2009, 10, 1601.        Reaction with isocyanates: see for example: a) V J. Bauer et al, J. Org. Chem. 1966, 31, 3440; b) C. R. Johnson et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1970, 92, 6594; c) S. Allenmark et al, Acta Chem. Scand. Ser. B 1983, 325; d) U. Lacking et al, US2007/0191393.        Reaction with chloroformiates: see for example: a) P. B. Kirby et al, DE2129678; b) DJ. Cram et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1974, 96, 2183; c) P. Stoss et al, Chem. Ber. 1978, 111, 1453; d) U. Lacking et al, WO2005/37800.        Reaction with bromocyane: see for example: a) D. T. Sauer et al, Inorganic Chemistry 1972, 11, 238; b) C. Bolm et al, Org. Lett. 2007, 9, 2951; c) U. Lacking et al, WO 2011/29537.        
Step 11→32 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding sulfonamide 32 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2009, 131, 16720-16734 and references therein.
Step 11→33 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding sulfoximines 33 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see US2001/144345.
Step 11→34 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the corresponding sililated compound 34 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see Org. Lett. 2007, 9, 3785-3788 and references therein.
Step 11→35 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the phosphonate 35 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see US2008/9465
Step 11→36 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the phosphinate 36 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see Adv. Synth. Cat., 2013, 355, 1361-1373 and references therein.
Step 11→37 (Scheme 6)
A triflate of general formula 11 can be converted to the phosphine oxide 37 under palladium catalysis in analogy to literature procedures. For example see US2007/4648